White Wedding
by WIR.SPN.TROYLER
Summary: This is just something cute I thought of righting that also end with a cliff hanger! Hope you guys like this Jelsa fluff I did. It has a lot of characters then just Jack and Elsa it has Rapunzel and Flynn and Merida from Disney movies Tangled and Brave, but also has a character i made up which is Flynn's brother.


**The chacaters in this are Disney's not mine except for Flynn's younger brother Finn.**

Its been 10 years since Jack and Elsa have met. Tonight is the night of their wedding, the feelings of today are just so overwhelming for both of them. Their love for eachother is so much stronger then they would have thought when they had met in high school.

"I dont think i can do this guys... I'm shaking already! Ugh!" Elsa sceams alittle. taking the creases out of her fomral white dress.

"Hey calm down Elsa, okay? You both love eachother alot so there is no need to fuss over anything. Got it?" Merida explains

"You'll be fine girly girl. This place looks great! Because you wanna know why?" Repunzel says with the biggest smile on her face.

"Why is it that Merida is being the encouraging one and you are being the weird one today Repunzel?" asks Elsa.

"We know that you are the one that designed this church and yes it looks great but Repunzel seriously girl. FOCUS. And dont worry Elsa I already told Jack to go alittle easy on you. *wink* Hahahahah." Merida laughs

Repunzel and Merida laugh and high five. They look at Elsa who has her mouth open in shock but a hint of blush growing on her cheeks. Which makes them laugh even harder. Merida roll on the floor laughing holding her stomach and Repunzel is on her back crying from the laughter.

The double door swing open with force, which catches the woman off gaurd.

"Is she ready? The ceremony is supposed to start now." Asks her father, the king.

"Yes she is ready." Says Merida and Repunzel in unison.

"Let's do this" Whispers Elsa nervously as she is getting her bucqet of white roses.

Jack is waiting at the alter already sweating more then he did when he asked Elsa to marry him 6 month ago, on December 1 which is the mark of when they met for the first time years ago. The first day of winter was the same day as well. The room is spinning alittle, nervousness is taking over him. Today is a flash back of every moment he has had with her, the love of his life. Why does she make him like this? She makes him so nervous and happy but he feels her love for him grow and grow everyday.

"Yo bro no need to be nervous you'l be fine." Say Flynn, giving his smolder a try.

"Hey brother you will be fine. When Merida and I got married it felt like it was just her and I in the room or in the world. Its great I promise." Explains Finn.

"Same here, I felt the same way on my wedding day with Repunzel" Says Flynn, dazed at the thought of his beautiful wife, but then coming back to reality after a few seconds. Trying to look cool and not like he was just day dreaming about Repunzel.

"Thanks guys that means alot" Jack says with a faint smile

When the music starts to play its like time freezes and its just him. That is until the doors open slowly showing him his precious pearl. They lock eyes immeditaly. Butterflies grow in their stomachs the closer they get to eachother. His black suit starts to feel like a cacoon, that his relationship is about to become something more then life itself, more then his life. She is beautiful to him, the most beautiful person in the world, the one that makes his life complete.

When she reaches the alter Elsa kisses her father gently on the cheek. Her hand reaching and grabbing Jack's which send shock waves of heat threw her body. Eye to eye the whole time, his a beautiful sky blue which glow like aquamarine, and hers a deep ocean blue, giving off her lust for him. In her vision she sees him mouth that she looks beautiful. A smile and blush grow on her face, having Jack's face lighten up.

"And do you Jack take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do with all of my heart."

"And do you Elsa take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do, more then anything."

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

With no further instructions Elsa does it. He kisses her which sends them both in a place they know so well, the place of just them. No one else is there.

The crowd claps, with sobs of happiness. Mostly causes by Repunzel and Merida.

They are in their house now. Getting ready for bed.

"Hey babe hold on ill be right back Merida is calling me."

"Thats fine take your time baby."

She takes her phone and walks out of the room, alitte sad to already be having them interupt their marriage.

"Hello?"

"So you ready for some SEX?" Says Merida with a devilsih smile being heard in her voice,

"Yeah girl you ready? I know Jack wanted you guys to wait but lets be real. Sex is great especially with Flynn! Ugh that man can work wonders." Says Repunzel said now in her little world full of Flynn Rider

"Ummm eww. Finn is by far the best... Anyway off this topic so Elsa are you ready?" asks Merida

"Uhhhhh i guess... I'm neverous though ha... bu-"

"SHUT UP YOULL BE FINE!" Repunzel interrputs

"GOD JUST RIDE HIM TILL YOU CANT RIDE HIM NO MORE! We got to go though we are at the Casino but Repunzel is being dumb and not doing anything!" Yells Merida "BYEEE! LOVE YOU!"

"I dont wanna drink or gamble thats why you dumb bit-" Repunzel was cut off by the sudden empty line that makes the situtation harder to bare.

And they were gone. The only supoort she had. Deep breaths Elsa deep breaths. She turns around and enter the bedroom again this time less nervous and more ready for what lies ahead.

Jack is already undress laying on the bed in a sexy position with a rose in his mouth, which he had made out of ice just before she entered. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle alittle, while walking seductivley to her husband. His eyes are glued on her hips which are swaying back and forth. Looking at her hips Jack cant help but become in a daze and doesnt notice the fact that she is on top of him, biting her bottom lip which makes him kiss her. They start to make out Elsa is excited at this new found husband of hers she didnt think he would have this much lust.

He licks the bottom of her for access. Her eyes spring open unaware that he was such a sensual creature. Who is this Jack, and why didn't he come out sooner?


End file.
